The global significance of the Research Core lies in its ability to help foster a critical mass of academic and community-based researchers with the research skills needed to conduct hypothesis-driven research in the area of NHOPI health disparities research. The approach to be utilized was developed following discussions held both internally and with our External Scientific Advisory Committee (ESAC) as well as by trial and error during the current funding period. The approach will add significance by addressing these identified needs: ? Need for strong mentorship of the Center's two proposed subproject investigators: The research subprojects proposed are likely to substantially advance NHOPI health disparities research but strong mentorship will be needed considering the relative junior status of both investigators. ? Need for mentorship support of our other junior investigators: To develop a cadre of skilled health disparity researchers, the Center will need to continue to foster the research careers of our previous pilot investigators as well as other junior investigators working in CNPHDR-affiliated studies. ? Need to promote communication and cooperation among investigators: Research synergy is enhanced by increased communication and cooperation among investigators. Scheduled investigator seminars may provide a forum for such interactions. ? Investigator seminars as a vehicle for group mentorship: Group research meetings held during this current cycle were viewed as a valuable experience by both senior and junior investigators. Investigator seminars may assist pilot investigators to keep their research on track and serve as a valuable forum for peer and senior investigator interaction. ? Need for biostatistical/study design support: While some limited biostatistical support was provided to researchers during this current cycle, a significant need to increase these services is recognized as the Center's research efforts increase. ? Data and safety monitoring support: Data and safety monitoring is an important aspect of clinical research, particularly as the Center moves beyond observational studies to interventional trials. Non-drug interventional trials are not without risk. There is a need to better define how to ensure the safety of subjects in such trials.